monster_high_storyfandomcom-20200214-history
Clawdeen Wolf
Clawdeen Wolf is a main character in Monster High. She is portrayed by Zendaya. Character Description Clawdeen is a werewolf but has no shame in it because she's clawless no matter the situation. With the exception of being the most fashionable monster at high school, she has trouble keeping her siblings in line and often conflicts with her younger sister, Howleen Wolf. She is also the former best ghoulfriend, Cleo de Nile. Early Life Clawdeen is the daughter of werewolves Clawrk and Harriet Wolf. She is the best ghoulfriend of Draculaura and was the best ghoulfriend of Cleo de Nile, until Cleo broke up with Clawdeen's older brother, Clawd and broke his heart resulting in a feud between Clawdeen and Cleo, which only continued when Cleo began a relationship with Clawd's ex-best friend, Deuce Gorgon. Clawdeen is also the older sister of Howleen. Biography Chapter One: New Ghoul Clawdeen walks in Monster High right behind Frankie Stein, with her younger student Howleen as they bicker. Clawdeen is later seen in the bathroom with her best ghoulfriend, Draculaura where Lagoona Blue walks in with Frankie, and introduces them to her. They both warn Frankie to stay away from Cleo de Nile boyfriend, Deuce Gorgon before Draculaura later explains to Frankie that Clawdeen and Cleo used to be best ghoulfriends before Cleo broke-up with Clawdeen's brother and broke his heart. At the creepateria, Clawdeen and Cleo had a fight when Cleo was taunting her, resulting in Clawdeen tackling her until Frankie was forced to stop the fight with her electricity. Later, it was discovered a body was found in the school, Clawdeen, Frankie, Draculaura, and Scarah Screams soon discover the body was in fact Invisi Billy who has been murdered in the school. Soon after, the morgue and police came to collect the body and begin the murder investigation. Clawdeen's father, Clawrk Wolf who is also a detective, is there where he tells Clawdeen he's busy working. Chapter Two: Love Bites Frankie reveals her plans to join the Fear Squad which Clawdeen convinces her to try-out, only to quickly realize that Cleo is the captain of the fearleading squad. Clawdeen also witnesses Cleo and Deuce arguing after she lost her amulet from her locker. Clawdeen's brother, Clawd appears over to her and reveals that Howleen has skipped school with her best ghoulfriend, Twyla. After Frankie's audition for the fearleading try-outs, Cleo accepts her as a member with an unknown scheme, as Clawdeen and Draculaura appear worried. Clawdeen reveals to Clawd that Howleen has been arrested for stealing and attempting to pawn someone's possession. Clawdeen and Clawd interrogate Howleen for stealing Cleo's amulet, to which she revealed her reasoning; their parents are having money troubles, and Howleen also wanted to get revenge on Cleo for breaking Clawd's heart. Clawdeen has had enough of her sister's reckless behavior and storms out of Howleen's room. Chapter Three: Dead Man Dating Clawdeen and Draculaura decorate the hallways of Monster High in celebration for a Dating Show. Clawdeen revealed that Howleen stole Cleo's amulet and Draculaura asks if it was Cleo's stolen amulet from her locker but Clawdeen doesn't know as she's not on speaking terms with her sister. Clawdeen also reveals that the mayor of New Salem and Cleo's father, Ramses de Nile. Later, Clawdeen corners Howleen and asks her if the amulet she stole is the same one that went missing from Cleo's locker, however, Howleen claims the amulet was stolen from Cleo's house and happened before she and Clawd broke up. Clawdeen is unsure if she can trust Howleen and walks away remarking "This isn't over!" (...) Chapter Four: Zombie Knows Best In a nightmare, Draculaura fantasizes of the events that would happen if she told Clawdeen about her relationship with Clawd where Draculaura is staked. (...) Chapter Five: Friday Night Bites TBA Chapter Six: Dead Tired TBA Chapter Seven: You're Undead to Me TBA Chapter Eight: A Monster of Interest TBA Chapter Nine: The Ghoul Who Knew Too Much TBA Chapter Ten: The Party Never Dies TBA Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength:' Werewolves possess supernatural strength that makes them stronger. For example, Clawdeen ripped Draculaura's locker door off it's hinges. *'Super Speed:' Werewolves are very fast. Clawdeen was able to run out of Ramses de Nile's window before he could enter the room. *'Super Agility:' Werewolves possess superhuman agility. They have demonstrated that they can move incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Super Senses:' Werewolves have the extremely keen and heightened senses of smell, sight, taste, hearing, and touch inherent in all canines. Because they are supernatural and have powers that exceed their wolf counterparts, they can hear, see, and smell better than that of regular canines. *'Lycanthrope Enhancement:' Werewolves are able to make their eyes glow yellow when angry, but only for a short amount of time. Relationships :Main article: Clawdeen Wolf/Relationships Songs *"Fright Song" (featuring the Catty Noir & Cleo de Nile) Appearances Season One (10/10) *"Chapter One: New Ghoul" *"Chapter Two: Love Bites" *"Chapter Three: Dead Man Dating" *"Chapter Four: Zombie Knows Best" *"Chapter Five: Friday Night Bites" *"Chapter Six: Dead Tired" *"Chapter Seven: You're Undead to Me" *"Chapter Eight: A Monster of Interest" *"Chapter Nine: The Ghoul Who Knew Too Much" *"Chapter Ten: The Party Never Dies" Notes *This version of Clawdeen doesn't have any purple highlights in her hair. *This version of Clawdeen usually has brown eyes but when her werewolf powers are activated or enhanced, they turn yellow (just like the original concept). Gallery :Category:Images of Clawdeen Wolf Clawdeen_Wolf.png Clawdeen_eyes_1x01.jpg Clawdeen_Wolf_(Artwork).png Clawdeen_Wolf_(Artwork)_(2).png Category:Characters Category:Monster High Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Werewolves Category:Students at Monster High Category:Members of the Fashion Club Category:Former Members of the Fear Squad Category:Season 1 Characters (Monster High) Category:Season 2 Characters (Monster High)